The present invention relates to the field of locking devices and more particularly to devices for locking tubes together.
Fluid bearing tubes, are employed in a wide variety of machines such as aircraft engines, air conditioners and so forth. Such tubes are joined together by well known conventional tube union connectors having nuts for tightly securing terminal tube portions to a central coupler portion after rotation of the nuts.
These tube union connectors are however subject to vibration, particularly when employed in aircraft engines, and the vibration can cause the nuts to be loosened, to in turn compromise the integrity of the connectors. One common solution to this problem is to wire the opposed nuts together by means of a lockwire to prevent such rotation and thus loosening of the nuts.